John and Jane Doe
John doe.png|Artist's depiction of John and Jane Doe's old avatars (via Abandoned Facility) John Doe.png|Older avatar look for both John and Jane Doe; both looking the same "Back then we had 0 players. When a player logged in, the whole office would stop working to get in game to make sure (s)he had someone to play with. We even considered hiring a high school kid to play ROBLOX all summer as a job." -John and Jane Doe's former description John and Jane Doe are testing accounts founded by the ROBLOX staff extremely early in the game's development. In conversation, both of the test accounts are named off in the same breath despite being separate "entities". While John and Jane Doe have always had a mythical status, ROBLOX YouTubers further insinuated rumors of the pair being hackers in early 2017. Overview John and Jane Doe refer to describing those whose true identities are unknown. As such they are referred to as anonymous test accounts that ROBLOX used to interact with other players. Their classical look was a light yellow skin tone, yellow torso, and light blue pants. Despite being different accounts, their avatars looked completely the same in their older versions. Currently, John and Jane Doe both wear a ROBLOX jacket and black jeans. John wears a Baseball Cap while Jane has Pinktastic Hair and a "girlier" torso. The myth itself stems from the peculiarity of John and Jane Doe as well as the strange fact that they were both logged out at the exact same time -- 4:59 PM, March 6, 2006, and then March 18th, 2017, as well as the fact that they joined very early on in the game's lifespan. History People have believed that John Doe's player ID was changed with an unknown user and the account was created by former Roblox Admin "Shedletsky". Furthering their myth is the fact that the accounts are friends with peculiar ROBLOX players, including 1x1x1x1 and the exploiter known as TheC0mmunity. He was later exposed to be a scammer and he used the friend glitch Meaning that he could be on their friend list, this was debunked by "Ananymoos" a person who also used the friend glitch to be friends with other people than just John and Jane Doe, back in late 2015 he discovered the friend glitch which works by changing the user ID of the person you wanted to friend and it would have been accepted. He posted this in a thread in "v3rm" and he also stated, "To those few gullible 9-year-olds, no John Doe and Jane Doe is not going to destroy ROBLOX." The date that John and Jane Doe would supposedly hack roblox was March 18th 2017, now known as the "March 18th hoax" Unfortunately, this event was caught on by Roblox YouTubers and was often used for clickbait videos which stirred up panic, worry, and rumors that they would go on a hacking spree on March 18th. It was later confirmed by Roblox that none of this was true. They made a blog post about it regarding all the rumors and panic that have been caused within the whole Roblox community. They were created by the CEO of Roblox David Baszucki and Co-Founder of Roblox Erik Cassel. Behavior Since the are test accounts in that aren't being used anymore, they don't actually interact with players. However, one notable thing is that they used to go online and offline at the exact same time. Controversy/Drama John and Jane Doe have been used on YouTube by Roblox Youtubers for clickbait and views, mostly in 2017, and have tricked a lot of their younger audiences into believing that John and Jane Doe are real hackers even though they are simply just Roblox test accounts, which has caused a lot a criticism and backlash on the Youtuber's end, but has also caused a lot of trouble due to children claiming that John and Jane will hack Roblox, which got to a point where Roblox themselves had to announce a blog post debunking all the rumors. External Links John Doe Account Jane Doe Account Blog post about John and Jane Doe Thread on v3rm by "Ananymoos (must have a v3rm account) John Doe (And Other Fake "Hackers") [A ROBLOX Discussion] (Video) Trivia * John Doe's id number is 2 while Jane Doe's id is 3 * Although the John and Jane Doe rumors were debunked, there are still instances of children claiming that "they will hack Roblox" or "They are hackers" even though this is clearly not the case. Category:Classic Myths Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Myths Category:Popular Myths Category:Enszo Category:Hackers/Exploiters Category:Contained Myths Category:Controversial Users Category:Flamingo Category:Myth Category:Inactive Myths